


【毒埃】胆小之人

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *最近有点忙+在写杀手v的后续结果卡文了emmm，总之突然码了这篇。*发情期设定Eddie，但和ABO无关。参考动物发情期情况，Eddie从怂变得有点暴躁。*灵感来源：http://aliciatengu.lofter.com/post/27e2d1_12de5e418*两个胆小鬼





	【毒埃】胆小之人

 

 

人类毕竟还是动物，他们的发情期和动物一样会变得暴躁冲动。

生命基金的残党在Carlton死后将组织转入了地下，他们仍然想要回收Venom，并且将Eddie视为卑鄙侥幸的贼。

“他是我的！狗娘养的！”所以当他们来找茬的时候，Venom狠狠给了他们几拳。不，确切地说是Eddie这么做的。Eddie看着趴在地上，刚被自己打完又踹了几脚，呻吟着吐着胆汁晕了过去的敌人，露出的厌恶与愤怒的表情在下一秒扭曲着混合出些许抱歉。Venom强化了他的身体肌肉，他刚才差点就要踢断对方的背骨。

相反，Venom在Eddie的体内无声地笑了笑，说道：“我们可以把他们的头割下来掉在房顶上，给后续那些家伙一点警告。”他暗中促进了一些Eddie体内激素的分泌，让他的发情期变得更加猛烈。

Eddie直起腰，他的后穴里突如其来的欲潮使他感到自己的内裤湿了一片粘在自己的屁股上。虽不是失禁，他却能感到一股潮湿隐隐约约从他的胯下传来。他原本还打算靠意志撑回家，但此时他的阴茎发硬，紧绷在他的裤子里撑出不能再明显的形状，闷热席卷着他的下身。

Eddie瞪向他身旁破碎的汽车车窗，但是Venom并没有在那映出自己。他的手肘击碎了玻璃。

他像是一只刚完成了战胜领地入侵者的野兽一样，体内奔流的那股躁起仍然没有消退，被情欲堵塞急需发泄的出口。

“操你的，Venom！出来！”他忙乱地想脱自己的夹克，手臂卡在袖子里，他用劲甩了甩，听见那衣服从肩部撕拉一声，裂开的声音。Eddie发生一声闷吼，在Venom析出一个一部分的时候猛地把对方推到了墙上。

但是显现出的Venom是懒散又沉默的。

Eddie的额头狠狠顶在砖头上，在碾动摩擦间划破了皮。痛感在传递到大脑神经前就被Venom拦截，伤口愈合。Eddie低着头，他看着从自己的双臂、腰腹、双腿上析出，缠绕的无数细小触手，那其中的一些像是无意般从他的腿间穿过，贴着他那潮湿的地方，在他的腿根划过，使他粗粝的牛仔裤摩擦过自己敏感的皮肤。Eddie眯着眼睛从牙缝里挤出一丝啜泣般的呻吟，他感到后颈发热，Venom的目光俯视着他。Eddie紧绷着后背，但对方什么也没做。

Venom在他发情期刚开始的时候便在面对Eddie的时候表现出一种超出他意外的冷静。

Eddie将自己的嘴唇咬出血印，颤抖焦急的手拉开自己的皮带，扯开自己的裤链。阴茎在从内裤里弹出来接触到不同于家里的外界冰凉空气的时候跳动了一下。此时不过正午刚过一会，头顶能听见鸟类飞过天空时的鸣叫，往左看能透过建筑的缝隙看见宽敞马路上来往的行人，往右看是连排的码头仓库，起吊机和卡车的轰隆声似远似近。Eddie闭上眼睛，他的牙齿相互撞击摩擦，声音在颅腔内震动，他试图以此压过挤进脑中的羞耻。

他在他妈的该死的发情期！

“你就不能做点什么么！？你可以阻断我的激素分泌！”

但是Venom依然沉默。他看着他浑身颤抖的宿主，将温热的呼吸洒在了他发红的后颈上。这让Eddie的身体轻弹了一下。

他挥了几拳打进柔软的粘液里。他看着自己已经完全充血的性器，摇着头，在知道自己无论如何得在这撸上一发的时候，报复性地狠狠蹭进了粘液里。他发出几声低沉的闷吼，挺动了几下腰，粘液完美契合着他的形状，自带的稍许压迫便让他爽地双腿打颤。

“操！”Eddie感到一股闷气团在自己的胸口，他急需新鲜空气地仰起头，却正对上面无表情，如同旁观者一般看着他的Venom。缺少人类面部神经，情绪无法被轻易看穿的他的共生体。

像一泼凉水浇上他的心火。Eddie摇着头，他受不了对方的沉默，心里的焦躁逐渐转变成了一种慌乱。

他完全不知道这个黑色的来自一个他完全不知道的世界的外星生命在想什么。他试图在他们的行为之间定下种种规矩，将他们之间的距离拉到一根线上，但那不过如同儿童的幼稚行为在此刻似乎开始有了一点崩溃的迹象，裂了一道口子。

“你为什么……”Eddie咽了咽口水，他的嗓子干涸，他的大脑被羞耻和情欲搅得一团糟，周围的世界变得模糊，他捕捉着Venom的呼吸，希望从那里面的波动得到一丝线索。他看见，他只能看见Venom，“当时那个吻到底什么意思？！我们在森林里……”

他努力地让自己表现得不像个怨妇，但他连话都说不好。

“我们……我们……”

Venom凑近了他，他看着Eddie无意识地探出舌尖，便往后退了点。于是他看见Eddie的失望。

他的Eddie此时双颊绯红，眼角分泌着泪水，满脸写完渴望。于是他又暗地里将Eddie发情期的激素分泌提高了一些，迫使那渴望在呜咽中变成了祈求。

“操……你的！寄生虫！”Eddie红着眼，他感到身体内变得越来越混沌。他忍不住想要说出“为什么不来操我”这种话来。

他把粘液变成的触手夹到了自己的双腿中间，在摩擦律动的同时用双手握住自己的龟头和Venom的黑色。他在看到紫红色的马眼分泌出一缕液体滴到了触手上的时候嘴角快速扯出一丝笑容。但就在他想把自己的味道抹在Venom的身上的时候，那黑色融进了他的身体里，消失了。Eddie捞了个空，他愣了下后，低吼着一拳打上Venom的脸。

但他在粘液的变化间听见Venom的笑声。那笑声让他汗毛竖起，心脏紧缩，瞬间将他的躁动击碎，宛如面对一个踏平他领地每一寸草木的对手。他开始想要挣扎，想要逃离。

此时Venom的黑色如同网一样在他的眼前阻断了阳光，笼罩住了他的全部视野，只有那双巨大的眼睛闪烁白色的暗光，和那张锋利的巨口露出猩红的血色。

转眼之间，有一个巨大的冰凉的爪子猛地握住了Eddie的整个后腰。像是巨人捏着小鸡仔一般他被猛地粗鲁地推在了地上。从Eddie背后涌出的粘液铺在地上，支撑着他颈部的的触手变成了栓绳。他的裤子被一分为二地撕裂成了破布。

“放开我！”

“在这之前，为什么拒绝我们？”

Eddie屏住了呼吸。Venom撑在他的身上，像是毒蛇一样从他收紧的腰腹缓缓嗅探上他脆弱的喉管。

自树林里的那一个吻后他们的关系一直处在一种暧昧。Eddie躲在浴室里，偷偷舔着嘴回味着那时的触感，却在Venom想跟他进一步交合的时候——

“害怕得像个五岁的小姑娘！”

Venom强迫Eddie回想起那一次又一次。在Venom顺着他的晨勃想跟他来一发的时候，他退怯了。在Venom挑了一个他好心情的夜晚里想要和他做爱的时候，他在中途把一个来自他同事的电话当做借口跑出了家门。在Venom碰上他的阴茎的时候，他表现得仿佛看到了一只蟑螂趴在他的身上。说到底不过是那些人类伦理的道德线的问题。

“我们是什么，Eddie？！”

Venom龇着牙凑近了Eddie的脸，长尖的利齿擦着Eddie的皮肤。Eddie偏过了头，闭紧眼睛，但Venom控制着他的身体让他被迫看向自己。

“……Venom。”

“记得我们说过我们可以为所欲为？”

Eddie吞咽着口水，他体内的欲求让他的双腿情不自禁地张开，他的膝盖轻轻碰上Venom的身体。

“你是等着把发情期的冲动当做借口好藏起你的羞耻感和负罪感？胆小鬼，就算是现在，你也是个胆小鬼，Eddie！”

一瞬间，仅仅一瞬间，Venom完全掐断了Eddie发情期的分泌。

像是从潮水的峰头一下子摔进干枯的河床，干燥泥土的碎屑在扬起的空气里掉进Eddie的喉咙。他干咳了两声，陷入了一种空洞。

“想要我们操你吗，Eddie？”

“不……”Eddie喘着气，他看见Venom眯起眼睛。

“没门。”

Eddie艰难地想要爬起来，他四肢并用地想要逃离。Venom在他的身后，用那根粗长的舌头舔过他的臀缝，倒刺擦过他的穴口。那里在皱缩和松弛间挤出分泌后残留的液体，顺着Eddie的大腿流了下去。他的脖子被黑色的触手拴着，他哪也去不了，腰部一个酥软摊在了地上。

巨大的爪子把Eddie翻了个身握了起来，像是单手抓着一个娃娃一样。Eddie双脚悬空着，大张着腿。他的下体完全贴在Venom的胯部，他身体的支撑被迫全靠那只手。

显然，Eddie吓到了。Venom在他的脑子里放进了一些不好的联想。他的肉穴会在被一根凝聚出来的黑色粗大阴茎塞满的同时硬挤进数根触手。非发情期性交的感觉格外的清晰，带着疼痛的将每一个细节印在他的脑子里。他会被钉在Venom的身上接受着他的另一半粗鲁地操干。他的身上那些细小的触手像是紧拧的绳索一般游走，鞭笞着他的身体。Venom会改造他的身体，让他的身体将疼痛理解成快感，让他的激素分泌再也回不到正常，直至他的神智彻底涣散，沦为何时何地，只要Venom想要，他就必须给予的性欲的婊子。

Venom看见Eddie抖索着，阴茎软软地搭在身上，他紧闭着眼睛，咬着出血的嘴唇反复啃噬。他在等着Venom操他。

但这并不是Venom的本意。他发现自己又像个掌握不了自己力气的笨蛋一样把事情搞砸了。

人类是非常脆弱的，他们的身体不会变成硬质的铠甲，也没有超速的愈合能力，仅仅只有一层薄薄的皮肤和一些不太坚硬的骨骼作为保护，他们的大脑更是像是豆腐一样一戳就碎。Venom是试图小心的，他在之前已经被Eddie丢弃过了一次，他追着Eddie到了那个树林，按照他一贯的强者姿态他本想抓着Eddie的领子把对方拎起来，但相反地，是他蹲了下来，把自己拉到了和Eddie同一个高度。他收起了他伤人的利齿，让Anne人类的嘴唇代替自己吻着Eddie。也许Eddie怯弱的那部分在他们的交融中多少影响了他。Eddie说他们只能吃坏人，他就只吃坏人。Eddie没准备好接受他们更进一步的关系，他就等着。

等着——

Eddie等着很久，只等到Venom小心翼翼地舔过他痉挛嘴角的舌尖。

他睁开眼睛，看见Venom把他放了下来，埋在他的胸前隔着他的汗衫吮吸着他的乳粒。

在Venom的牙尖戳进他的乳尖的时候，他疼得哼着一声。Venom猛地抬头的一瞬，Eddie看到对方表现出了一种快速的慌乱。要不是Venom的牙齿划破了自己的舌头，Eddie绝对不会发现。

Venom朝Eddie龇了龇牙，在Eddie想去碰他的时候像只无措的兽一样往后退了点。Eddie盯着Venom，他再次试图从Venom那张缺少人类面部神经的脸上看出点什么。他的手里轻握着Venom受伤的舌头，上面的伤口没有像以往一样快速愈合。

似乎他们都在等待着什么，直到Eddie试探着轻吻上Venom的伤口，而那舌头回应般地轻裹上他的手。他们同时发出了一声舒适的喟叹。

躺在四周的敌人，有的发出低沉的呻吟要从昏迷中苏醒，挣扎地爬起来。Eddie爬了起来，他又朝那人的脸踢了一脚，让那人还没能开完全眼睛就又回到黑暗之中。然后他走向坐在地上的Venom。

“Eddie……”

Eddie跨坐在Venom身上的时候，Venom感到了Eddie全身绷紧的颤抖。他环上Venom的脖子，指甲掐进了流动的粘液之中。他给Venom的吻像是一个初学者一样，试探又笨拙。他不知道怎么处理那些鲨鱼一样的牙齿，舌尖想要勾拽过Venom的舌头，却不敢伸出来太多，有些急躁又胆怯。

“它们不会伤害你的，就像我们从没打算让你的心脏出事。”Venom暗着Eddie的后脑给了他一个深吻的同时大脑里对他说道。他用利爪抚摸过Eddie的胸口。Eddie想起那时候在医院里他丢掉Venom的时候。他在换气的间隙，瞥见Venom的指尖抓捏着自己的胸膛心脏的位置，虽有些疼痛却没有任何产生任何伤口。

Eddie慢慢点了点头，他在乳肉隆起的时候产生了一丝快感，但因为没有发情期的作用，他的情欲攀爬得十分缓慢。冰凉的空气扫上他的皮肤，让他打了个冷颤。

所以那些激素的分泌在Venom的帮助下又重新开始。

Eddie在接吻的同时猛地呼出满足的呻吟，挺着胸将自己压向了Venom。他的乳尖很快挺立，被触手撕开衣服，吮吸着很快变成了和他的嘴唇一样的红润肿胀。他的阴茎弹在他和Venom之间，那里的每一寸褶皱被都争相恐后的粘液爱抚。

“操我。”Eddie在心里对Venom说道。

Venom无疑是庆幸自己这种能够窥探宿主思想的能力的，即使Eddie叫嚣着他这种作弊般的行为，但他用掌握Eddie让自己安心。

Eddie哪也不会去，他想着，将Eddie压在了地上。

他握着Eddie的脚踝，抬起Eddie的一只腿，他一根根在目光交汇中卷舔着Eddie的脚趾，那里蜷缩在一起，他便吻进每一个细小的缝隙。

Eddie的后穴张合着，他朝里面探进一根细小的触手。Eddie在急喘着，从领口露出的肌肤泛起红晕。Venom把自己的身体全然析出，此时在Eddie身体里的这根是他们之中唯一的连接。

Eddie清晰地感到触手的胀大，在碾过他的前列腺的时候逼得他仰起头，捂住了脸。

“你想要多大？你想要多粗？你想要我们怎么操你？”

Venom的舌头卷着Eddie的脚踝，湿滑的唾液顺进膝窝流进大腿内侧，填满Eddie穴口的褶皱。他摇着头，因为Venom稍微往外的抽送而猛吸了一口气。

Venom的另一只手顺着Eddie的侧腰，弹过敏感像是熟果一样的乳头，抚上Eddie的脸颊，拇指指尖顺着唇按压着描摹。Eddie在Venom探进他的嘴里的时候，向Venom龇了龇牙，他急迫地半是含着半是咬着Venom的手指，能够活动的那条腿撞了撞Venom。

Venom笑出了声，他趴了下来。在Eddie体内的触手仍然在胀大的同时抽插起来，每一下都将Eddie的背在地上狠狠剐蹭。Eddie挂在身上的汗衫在这中间被推卷到了腋下，他的后背破皮，但是他却感觉不到疼痛，盘踞在他的身体里的Venom凝聚出来的性器每一下都准确地顶上他的敏感，分裂出来的细小触手吮吻着他的内壁，在他的前列腺上舔舐，每一下的抽出都是期待着泵进更多的汁液，每一下的挺进都是期待着Venom能够洒进他身体里的种子。

Venom在Eddie的手指就要往后抠抓坚硬的水泥地的时候将他一把抱了起来。他将他用粘液垫着，放在汽车的引擎盖上。

“操！”

金属吱吱呀呀摇晃的巨大声音一时间似乎掩盖了所有环境的嘈杂。Eddie被进入得更深，粘湿滑腻的后庭在Venom每一次几乎完全抽出的挺动下让他产生了一种Venom会掉出去的错觉，他急迫地抚摸着Venom的性器。而Venom则顺着Eddie用绳索般的触手将他们拴紧。

“我们是什么，Eddie？”

在Eddie紧紧还上Venom的脖子的时候，Venom捧着他的脸，给了他一个几乎窒息的深吻。Eddie抬起头，追逐着Venom让他换气时的后退。他在Venom将模拟的精液洒进自己体内深处，并感觉到那些温热的种子融进自己的身体，永久地陪伴自己的时候呜咽着低吼出声。

“我的爱人。”

他射了出来，精液也融进了Venom的身体里。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在这里或者lof一个小心心吧（感谢！


End file.
